Yuki Inuzuka
Yuki Is a quiet person by nature, preferring to learn about others then have them learn about her. After all a blind girl can get information without anyone knowing she is listening. Though not completely blind, her vision is unarguably impaired. Only being able to see shapes and forms, she has never seen the color of the sky or grass, it all appearing as grey-ish black forms. Details are also something she can not see. Nor can she read, as the ink and paper look the same to her. Background Information Because of an incident with other members of the Inuzuka Clan, Yuki’s parents had been living in the woods on the outskirts of the village in a cave near the center of the forest. However, their private life was soon changed when her mother got pregnant. After nine months, the happy couple was shocked when the baby didn’t show any signs of being born. Fearing the worse, they ventured into the village and sought the assistance of a doctor. Hours of test’s and exams, the doctor finally told them that the baby was fine, just late, and that they shouldn’t worry. Month ten came and went, the mothers fear growing with each day that passed, until her water finally broke. The Father rushed to get the doctor and bring him back to their home. They returned to the cave just as the baby was crowning, and the doctor delivered the long awaited baby girl. Fear once more gripped the mother and father as the child did little crying, and seemed disoriented. Taking the baby into the next room (really a cavern), the doctor examined the child. Returning to the couple, he seemed grim and the air around him was very dark. “The baby is alive, and seems to be very healthy. However, there is one thing you should know. She is almost completely blind.” Upon hearing this, the couple was shocked and asked what they could do, seeing as they had both hoped that their child would become a ninja. The doctor told them that for the girl to become a ninja was impossible, and that life in the wilderness would be short lived for the girl. “It would be in your child’s best interest to take her out of this world now.” Hearing those words, the mother become very quiet, as if thinking the option over. “I want to hold her. Let me decide after I have held my child in my arms.” Nodding the doctor brought the baby to the mother and placed her in her arms. Looking at the child, tears formed in the mothers eyes. Staring up at her was her blind child, and she had to decide what to do. Almost as if she had been struck by lightning, the mother handed the child to the father and sat up, looking at the doctor with a cool serious gaze. “Yuki will be her name, as she has soft white eyes, and we will not kill her. For our daughter we will move back to the village and raise her there. She is strong and willful. Whatever she decides to do, she will do. Now please leave, her father and I have much to talk about.” After the doctor left the mother and father discussed where they would like to live and made other plans. Moving to the village, they became a part of the community again, were re-accepted into the Inuzuka clan and raised their daughter in a happy, encouraging home. After a year the father returned from work to find his wife gone and a note on the kitchen table. “I have stayed long enough. I can not raise our daughter with you anymore. Take care of her and let her know her mother loved her. Goodbye.” No reason was given and even though he searched, he never found his wife. Doing as Yuki’s mother had asked, he loved and cared for Yuki, teaching her everything he knew about their clan and making sure she wanted for nothing. At the tender age of 6 Yuki lost the only parent she had ever know. Alone in the world the child had almost given up, when a strange woman came to her house and started taking care of her. Amaya Inuzuka told the girl that she was her godmother, and would now take care of her. For the next 4 years the two lived together and became good friends. Yuki was entered into the ninja academy at the age of 7 and flew through her classes. Being handicapped made her more determined than her classmates to graduate, and Amaya helped her achieve her goals. When Yuki needed help learning to read Braille, Amaya would walk her through it. When she needed a sparring partner, Amaya would be there. Even though Amaya wasn’t a ninja, she knew all about their clan and taught Yuki how to use the Clans techniques. Amaya also found people who could teach Yuki the things she couldn’t, such as echolocation by clicking her tongue and how to identify people by their smell. At the age of eleven Yuki graduated the academy with flying colors, second in her class and became a Genin. It was at this time that Amaya gave the girl a special gift, a family heirloom Moving to the edge of the village, they settled down in a nice simple home, Amaya assisting Yuki in small ways, such as picking her clothes out, cleaning the house, cooking dinner, Reading any messages that weren’t in Braille as well as transferring written word to Braille so the girl could read it. It is here that Yuki’s real adventure begins, and where she learns how to be the ninja her parent wanted her to be. Personality & Behavior Yuki is very quiet, only speaking when she is spoken to or when she had information. Not much is known about her, even to her close friends, as she does not talk about herself at all. Being blind makes her easy to overlook and forget, which she uses to her advantage. Yuki also has a hard time around people who can see. Because she has never experienced color, peoples descriptions confuse her and make her feel like less of a ninja. However this also fuels her willful and stubborn nature, which can cause her to try to prove herself, sometimes endangering her person. She rarely fails a mission, seeing failure as proof she is handicapped. Appearance Yuki has medium length smoky gray-ish blue hair, pale white eyes and is fairly tan. On her cheeks are the Inuzuka Clan marks. She usually wears a loose fitting, light blue, thigh length dress with grey shorts coming to the top of her knees in the back and mid thigh in front, with slits on both sides of the dress to allow for easy movement. Around her waist is a black waist covering corset that keeps the dress from getting in the way and allows for more protection of her stomach. She has 2 inch platform ankle high black boots. Around her wrists are wrapped bandages. These stop just below her elbows. She has four pouches, one strapped around her left upper arm and a single strap with the other three around her right thigh. Since her vision is impaired, she wears a black cloth over her eyes, only removing it if her other senses are impaired. Abilities Echolocation: By clicking her tongue she is able to hear the sounds bouncing off of objects. In a closed space she can hear the sounds bouncing back at ten feet, in the open she can only hear 5 feet around her. Smell: Her sense of smell is better then many Inuzuka's as long as she has her blind fold on. If it is off, her sense of smell decreases by 20%. Hearing: Her hearing is also better then many in her clan when she has her blind fold on, however it too decreases when it is taken off. This decrease is about 40%. (When her blindfold is taken off it takes her one post after removal to adjust.) Databook Library Spars/battles Team Sachi Unites Oct 31, 2016 Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By:Keru~ (talk) (This is where an appropriate mod or admin provides their signature once your profile is finished.)